Sick Day
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] Cagalli is sick but refuse to stay in bed, and she tries to escape her mansion but can she do it when Athrun is the one preventing her? AxC


**A/N:** This is the fic that I promised for Cagalli's birthday. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make one for Kira, I'm sorry! Anyway, please review afterwards, no flames as usual. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** What do you think? I'm broke, I so do not own it!

"Sick Day" 

Athrun Zala got off his car, smiling happily. He brought a bouquet of roses, he walked in to the Athha mansion. He was met by Myrna, who wore a stressed look.

"What's wrong, Myrna?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"Oh, Cagalli is sick" She replied sadly "But she refuses to stay in bed!"

"Oh, I'll talk to her about it" Athrun replied "Why don't you take a rest. You look stressed"

"Thank you, Athrun" She replied and walked away.

Athrun went upstairs to Cagalli's room. He knocked on the door lightly then inserted his head in the room.

"Cagalli?" He called.

She sneezed "What?"

Athrun got in the room and placed the bouquet of roses on the bedside table and sat beside Cagalli.

"Finally, you're here!" Cagalli cheered.

"Huh?" Athrun looked at her.

"You're going to help me!" Cagalli grinned "Let's go! I have a meeting!" Cagalli stood up from her bed.

"No!" Athrun said and pulled Cagalli back in bed "Lie down and rest"

"No!" Cagalli replied stubbornly "I wont! I have to go!"

"Stay" Athrun said "Sit. Heel."

"I'm not a friggin' dog, Zala!" Cagalli sneezed.

"Eww!" Athrun wrinkled his face "That's definitely more reason to let you rest. Now, get some sleep while I get you something to eat"

"Fine" Cagalli replied, laying back on the bed "Bring me back waffles!"

"Sure" Athrun replied "If you stay in bed"

Then he stood up and pecked her on the forehead, then walked out of the room. He went in the kitchen and got her a whole tray of food. Meanwhile, back with Cagalli…

"You think you can stop me so easily?" Cagalli murmured as she removed her robe, she was wearing her uniform already!

She got a long blanket tied together to make a long rope. She tied one end on her bedpost and threw the other out the window.

She wore a long coat and dark shades then climbed down the blankets.

"For a coordinator he sure is dense" Cagalli said to herself as she climbed down.

She landed safely on the ground. She smiled at herself.

"No one detected me!" She grinned "Not even Athrun! Ha!"

She closed her eyes and punched the air. She turned around with a huge grin on her face but suddenly, she bumped into something, make that someone.

She opened her eyes and frowned. Athrun was in front of her, crossing his arms on his chest, wearing that seriously-angry-yet-not-that-angry-cause-I-love-you look on his face.

"No waffles for you" He smirked "Back up stairs in the room! Hurry! You're sick!"

"But" Cagalli pouted.

"No buts, up!" He interrupted her and brought her back in her room.

"Eat" Athrun said as he placed the tray in front of her.

"You didn't put sleeping pills in this, did you?" Cagalli asked, staring at Athrun suspiciously.

"No, of course not" Athrun smiled and cupped her face.

She blushed as Athrun kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, please, rest" Athrun whispered on her ear.

Cagalli nodded but she was crossing her fingers under the blankets.

"Good" Athrun smiled and patted her on the head.

He locked the windows with a padlock that was voice activated—his invention for safety.

"Stay here" He said "While I find a vase for these roses"

"Okay" Cagalli replied sweetly "Hurry back!"

Athrun smiled and left the room. Cagalli got up and got a laser pen—She stole it form Athrun who did not argue since it was for self-defense. And she melted the lock in less than a minute. She threw the blanket out but accidentally broke the glass.

Outside in the halls…

"It's a good thing I'm a coordinator or else I'd get infected by those eww… **GERMS**!" Athrun murmured as he walked to find a vase.

Then he suddenly heard glass breaking "Shit!" He cursed and ran towards Cagalli's room. When he got in, Cagalli was nowhere in sight! And there was no blanket out the window.

Then he heard the door closing. He turned and ran to the door. He was locked in!

"Cagalli!" He yelled "Get me outta here!"

Cagalli grinned and ran out of the house. Athrun saw her out the window, he yelled at her but she ignored him.

He found the blankets ripped apart and cursed. She planned everything! He got a paperclip and tried to open the door.

A few minutes later, he got out of the room. Then he ran in his car and went to look for Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at her watch "The meetings already over. Dammit!"

Then she suddenly grinned.

"I'll just have a vacation then!" Cagalli smiled and walked to an ice cream shop.

Athrun looked at the time "The meeting should be over now"

He called home but one of the maids told him that Cagalli wasn't home yet. He hung up afterwards.

"If I were Cagalli, where would I go after missing a meeting?" He asked himself "I'd say I'd go for a vacation and the first thing I'd do is get some ice cream. She's very predictable… Or is it just me?"

Then he drove to Cagalli's favorite ice cream shop. He didn't find her there, but he asked the cashier.

"Did you have a customer who's blonde, 162 cm in height, um… golden eyed, um… wearing dark shades and um… a long light brown coat?" He asked "Who probably ordered the triple chocolate fudge ice cream with sprinkles and extra fudge?"

"Yes, sir" The cashier replied "Just left about five minutes ago"

"Which way?" Athrun asked.

"Why?" The cashier replied.

"She's the Representative Athha! And I'm her bodyguard, Alex Dino" Athrun replied.

"Sure, Athrun" The cashier replied as he lifted his cap up.

"Shin?" Athrun gasped.

"The on e and only" He replied "Cagalli went towards the right. I didn't recognize her at first but thanks to you, I did"

"Oh, thank you, Shin!" Athrun smiled and ran out the store.

"Thanks a lot, Shin!" Cagalli grinned.

"No problem" Shin replied "Now, that would be 20.50!"

"Whoa!" Would you look at the time!" Cagalli said pointing at the clock, Shin also looked and while he was looking, Cagalli made a mad dash out the shop.

Athrun ran into a dead end and cursed. Shin lied to him! Then he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Cagalli…" He murmured worriedly "Where the hell are you!"

He ran back to the ice cream shop and almost killed Shin. Okay, he grabbed him by the collar.

"Where the hell did Cagalli go!" Athrun yelled at Shin.

"S-she went out—She left!" Shin replied fearfully "She told me that you two were playing hide and seek!"

"She lied!" Athrun replied "Now tell me **HONESTLY** which way she went!"

"L-left!" Shin replied.

Athrun quickly ran out of the shop and ran to the left. It started to get dark an hour later because it looked as if it would rain.

Cagalli was still wandering around went it suddenly began to rain.

She sneezed "Oh, great… I need to get home!"

She turned around slowly then winced, she touched her forehead and it was hot.

"Ow, my head…" She whispered "Ah-choo! I need to hurry!"

Cagalli walked home under the rain as fast as she could. Athrun was in **MAJOR PANIC MODE**! He still couldn't find Cagalli and it was already raining! And plus, he had to forget about his wonderful car at the ice cream shop, stupid.

"She has to be home! She must rest!" Athrun whispered to himself "Cagalli…"

He was now running, dangerous thoughts and ideas came to his head. He couldn't bare it if something bad happened to his beloved and only his Cagalli. He was gonna go dangerously insane if he did not see her soon!

And to his luck and or dismay, he saw a body on the street. A body that belonged to female blonde! His eyes widened, it was Cagalli! He ran to her side, flipped her gently and saw that her cheeks were red. He touched her forehead and she was really hot.

"Dammit" he murmured then he carried her and brought her home.

Cagalli woke up later in her room. She was now dry and warm and in her pajamas, plus, it was already night. Athrun came in with a tray of food a second later.

"Nice to see you awake" Athrun said as he walked to her.

He placed the tray on the bedside table. She looked down, how guilty she felt.

"I'm sorry" She murmured.

"What was that?" Athrun smirked.

"I'm sorry okay!" She cried and wiped the fast flowing tears off her eyes with her sleeve.

He sat down beside her and hugged her.

"Don't cry" He said "It's okay. At least you're safe now"

"I'm sorry, Athrun!" She cried on his chest.

Then she sneezed.

"**EW**! Cagalli!" Athrun gasped, as they both looked at his jacket "You have mucus on my precious jacket!"

"Sorry" Cagalli pouted.

Athrun took of his jacket and smiled at Cagalli.

"Don't' ever do that ever again, okay?" He told her "I mean the running and sneaking away, you're going to give me a heart attack"

This time Cagalli nodded and no more fingers were crossed.

"Good" He replied "Oh, I brought you this"

Athrun pulled out a box that was wrapped in fancy paper and tied with lacy ribbons, then he gave it to Cagalli.

"What's this?" Cagalli asked.

"See for yourself" He said hugging her from the side and pecking her on the cheek.

Cagalli looked at it and saw a heart shaped card, she flipped it open and it read:

_To: Cagalli_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love:_

_ Athrun_

Cagalli smiled and looked at Athrun.

"It's my birthday?" Cagalli asked and Athrun nodded with a smile "I totally forgot!"

Then she looked back at the box and ripped it open, she opened the box then found a yellow cat sleeping. It opened its cute big emerald green eyes and looked at Cagalli.

"Meow" It said cutely.

"It's so **CUTE!**" Cagalli grinned and hugged the cat.

"Glad you like it!" Athrun smiled.

"Thanks, Athrun!" Cagalli smiled and pecked Athrun on the lips.

"I'll name it… Chili!" Cagalli smiled "Like my previous pet when I was seven!"

"What happened to your other pet?" Athrun asked curiously.

"I saw this cartoon about a vacuum and I tried it on my pet and it died…" Cagalli replied "But I have Chili now! I love it, Athrun!"

"I'm glad you like it" Athrun replied "And this time it won't die. It's a robot, we won't have to spend money on its food anymore"

Cagalli giggled and pecked Athrun on the lips once more.

"Is there a chance you'd kiss me once more?" Athrun joked "This time longer?"

Cagalli leaned forward to Athrun and their lips met for a passionate kiss.

Two days later…

"**AH-CHOO!**" Athrun sneezed loudly.

Cagalli, who was followed by Chili, got in the room with a tray of Myrna's chicken soup, she placed the tray on the bedside table and sat beside Athrun on the bed. Chili climbed up the bed and laid in front of Athrun. Beside Athrun, aside from Cagalli, were tons of tissue boxes and on the floor was a garbage can full of used tissue.

"Who ever said that coordinators don't get sick is so wrong!" Athrun whined "**AH-CHOO!**"

Cagalli giggled "Just rest, and you'll be fine tomorrow"

"But it's boring staying in here all day" Athrun whined.

"See?" Cagalli smirked "Now, shush, once you eat Myrna's chicken soup you'll feel better!"

"Waffles…" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I want waffles" Athrun whined like a kid.

Cagalli stuck her tongue out "You didn't give me some yesterday so you ain't having any!"

Athrun pouted.

"Plus, I ate it all this morning" Cagalli added "Now, say ahh!"

"Meow" Chili said teasingly.

"Great, even the cat is teasing me" Athrun whined "I knew I shouldn't have placed those emotion thingy chips!"

"Shush now, Athrun" Cagalli said "And open your mouth so you can eat the soup!"

**THE END**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Is it funny or is it funny? Hehehe, please review! My next fic should be an angst fic, CxAxM, that's Cagalli x Athrun x Meyrin. It's going to be called The Talk. So, please wait for it!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_Lies In Love_**, **_The Truth_**, **_Mood-ulator_**, **_Valentines_** and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


End file.
